


Sunrise

by Shatterpath



Series: Avengers: based on The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little character study on Natasha in context to home. Based on my prompt #31: Sunrise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Natasha was not prone to the romantic.

Not even her Russian soul held much of tenderness any longer.

And yet… there was something about the Avengers Tower and the incredible view, particularly as day woke from night. The velvet black and the jeweled carpet of sky and city fading to the pastels of dawn and the stone and steel and glass blocks that were New York's geography.

She had seen endless skylines, seen endless sunrises, the colors and shapes ever-changing, but these were special ones.

Because this place had become home.

Even Natasha's icy heart could be thawed by that.


End file.
